iRead a Poem
by randompandattack
Summary: For an english assigment Freddie reads the poem "Annabel Lee" to the class and dedicates it to Carly. Will his words finally get across to her? Will she realize his love? Creddie one-shot


**A/N: This one-shot has to do with the poem "Annabel Lee" by Edgar Allen Poe. It's strange how a thought becomes an idea and then a story. This fic involves my interpretation of the poem, just thought I'd warn you. It doesn't contain the entire poem, because that would be lame. Instead there are a few lines from it. If you want to read the actual poem you should be able to find it on google somewhere. Please review and tell me what you think afterwards. **

iRead a Poem

The sound of the school bell ringing broke the silence throughout the high school's hallways. Suddenly the halls were filled with sound as teenagers came pouring out of different classrooms headed for lockers, bathrooms or other classrooms. Carly, Sam and Freddie were three of these teenagers as they exited their English classroom and headed for their lockers.

"I hate English class," Sam muttered angrily under her breath as she pulled her backpack strap up higher.

"It's not so bad," Carly told her as they arrived at their lockers. Remembering her combination she turned the dial while the other two did likewise.

"I like Mr. Murrey," Freddie said. "He's a good guy."

"Oh yeah," Sam said sarcastically. "Great guy. That's why he gave us that stupid assignment." Sam coughed into her fist for a moment before she did her impersonation of him. "Pick your favorite poem and read it to the class after telling them how it relates to you. Due Monday."

"What's hard about that?" Freddie asked confused. "It's simple, even for you."

"I don't like poetry Freddork. What do I look like, a girl?" At this Freddie eyed her up and down for a second before replying.

"Nope."

And then Sam punched him in the nose. "Ah, oww!" Freddie yelled as he covered his face with his right hand. Carly moved quickly to Freddie's aid to see if she could do anything to help.

"Sam, don't you think that was a bit much?"

"Nope." She said with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. "Now if you'll excuse me, Mama's gotta steal some meat from the cafeteria. Bye!" She waved at Carly before turning and leaving without another look.

"Don't worry about her," Carly said trying to make Freddie feel better. "I think poetry's romantic."

Freddie looked up at Carly and smiled. "Thanks, hey do you want to go to the Groovie Smoothie after school?"

She smiled back at him apologetically, "Sorry I'm meeting Tom for a date."

Freddie frowned, "Oh yeah. New boyfriend, I kind of forgot."

"Don't worry about it, see you later." She waved goodbye and Freddie was left alone at his locker. He went to the rest of his classes like always. After school he decided to go home since Carly didn't want to hang out with him and he wanted to be alone.

Entering into his apartment he found a note on the counter from his mother telling him when she'd be back. He shook his head and went into the other room. Freddie walked over to the large bookshelf his mother kept extra clean in the living room. His mother had quite a lot of books and Freddie knew a few of them were poetry books.

Finding the three books he was looking for Freddie pulled them out. He had already read through them before so he didn't think picking one would take that long. Freddie liked poetry, maybe not a lot but enough that he didn't care what Sam thought of it.

An hour later Mrs. Benson got home and found Freddie sitting on the floor with the three poetry books laid out in front of him. "Freddie!" She screeched at him. "You know not to put books on the floor; they'll get covered in germs!"

Freddie scowled and picked himself up off the floor. Grabbing the books he laid them gently on the dining room table and looked up at his mother. "There! Ok?"

"There's no need to get fresh with me young man. Why are you looking at my poetry books anyway?"

"It's for an English assignment. I have to pick one that I like best that holds meaning to me. I can't decide between this Robert Frost poem or an Edgar Allen Poe."

"Well Freddie," She said as she took a seat next to him at the table. "How do each of the poems relate to you?"

"Well…" Freddie's head rocked back and forth slightly as he thought about it. "The Robert Frost poem really makes me think about my life, but I don't think it relates to me at all."

"Okay," His mother said. "What about the Edgar Allen Poe poem?"

At this Freddie looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well it does relate to me but…"

"But what, dear?"

"For me the poem is about Carly," He blushed. "It sort of sums up my feelings for her."

After hearing her son say this Mrs. Benson was confused. "Well isn't that a good thing? You never stop talking about the girl…"

"I know, it's just that lately I see her with all these different boys and after all these years she still hasn't returned my feelings. Maybe I should just give up on her."

His mother sighed. "Freddie you know I don't really like Carly, that's probably because of you how much you love her. A mother can't help but feel this way when it comes to her son. However I have never seen you happier than when you are with her, you just glow Freddie."

Freddie looked seriously at his mother, "So your saying I shouldn't give up on her?"

"I'm saying you should do whatever your hearts decides." And with that Mrs. Benson left Freddie alone to think about that.

Soon the weekend was over and it was Monday. Freddie, Carly and Sam were all walking towards their English class which was about to start. "So Sam," Carly started. "Did you find a poem?"

"Yup. I took a Dr. Seuss book from some kid; I'm going to read that." She said looking proud of herself. Freddie rolled his eyes and shook his head but didn't say anything. Until he remembered something else that is.

"Hey Carly, how was your date?" He asked.

"Oh," She frowned. "He didn't show up. Gibby told me he saw him with another girl, I'm probably going to break up with him." Freddie nodded but didn't say anything. Secretly he was very glad this happened.

They walked into the classroom and found their seats. A minute passed and the bell rang followed by their teacher Mr. Murrey walking into the classroom. "Alright student's," he greeted them. "I hope you all brought your poems. We'll start in alphabetical order so Freddie Benson please go first."

"This'll be good," Sam muttered to Carly as she rested her chin on her crossed arms.

Freddie got out of his seat and walked to the front of the classroom. "Hi," He said awkwardly as he greeted the class. My name's Freddie Benson and the poem I picked was Annabel Lee by Edgar Allen Poe. The Poem is about a man and woman who were so in love that angel's envied them. The woman gets sick and dies but the man refuses to move on. Instead he stays by her tomb and loves her past death because their love is stronger than death."

"The reason I picked it is because it sums up my feelings for Carly." He managed to say without blushing; he pointed to Carly for a second before realizing she probably wouldn't like that.

"Awww," Most of the girls in the class said in unison. They all wished a guy like Freddie felt that way about them. Sam laughed meanly but was quickly silenced by all the glares the females' were giving her and instead decided to go to sleep.

"It was many and many a year ago," Freddie started reading. "In a kingdom by the sea, that a maiden there lived whom you may know by the name of Annabel Lee." Carly started to listen intently to Freddie's voice and poem since he had said it was about her. She wondered what he meant exactly. She had always known he "loved" her but sometimes she didn't know what that meant.

"But we loved with a love that was more than love," He read. Carly hadn't realized before but Freddie had a beautiful voice. Maybe not for singing but for reading poetry. He continued reading and the poem told the class about how the jealous angels' sent a wind down to kill the woman. Then how her kinsman took her away from him.

"And neither the angels in heaven above, nor the demons down under the sea can ever dissever my soul from the soul of the beautiful Annabel Lee." He read as a tear came to his eyes. He quickly brushed it off and continued reading.

He finished and the girls all awed together but then everybody clapped politely. Freddie sat down and the rest of the class read their poems. Carly read hers but felt it couldn't compare to Freddie's. Sam's poem didn't go over so well and the teacher asked her to stay after class.

As the bell rang to let them all out of class Freddie and Carly exited the room without Sam. "That was a really neat poem Freddie," Carly complimented him as they walked down the hall. Freddie nodded but didn't say anything. Carly couldn't help thinking about what that poem was about and how Freddie felt about her.

They got to their lockers and after only a moment's hesitation Carly turned to Freddie. "Freddie was that really…about me?" She paused for a moment and he wasn't sure what to say. "What I mean was do you really feel that way about me? Love me?"

Freddie nodded without hesitation, "Of course Carly, I do love you. I tell you all the time and I always mean it."

She hesitated, "You mean it though? All those times you said you loved me while I went through boyfriend after boyfriend right in front of you?"

He nodded slowly, "I'll always love you."

"To love me all that time when all I did was reject you," She sobbed. "It must have hurt; you must've been in so much pain…" Carly's words started to slip as she began to cry.

Knowing exactly what to do Freddie quickly pulled Carly to him and enveloped her in his arms. "It's okay Carly, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He whispered soothingly into her ear.

Carly gulped and wiped her eyes but didn't break the hug. Instead she looked up and him and he gazed down at her. Their eyes met and held for a minute. It was broken suddenly as Carly's face moved closer to his and her rosy red lips enveloped his. The kiss was short but sweet.

She pulled back, but not suddenly. Instead of making him feel like it was a mistake it made him wanting more which was intended. He opened his eyes and looked back at her standing there smiling at him. "W-Wha?" He said as he tried to get words to come out of his mouth.

"Do you want to go to the groovy smoothie with me after school Freddie?"

He looked questionable, "You mean you me and Sam?" But Carly quickly shook her head.

"No, just you and me."

"Like a date?"

"Not like a date silly," she giggled. "A date." He smiled back at her and laughed before agreeing. They looked at each other and his hand found hers. They walked down the hall to their next class holding hands. Actions speak louder than words, but sometimes the right words are needed to express the magnitude of one's actions.


End file.
